comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-1600)
Peter Parker '''(a.k.a. '''Spider-Man) is a masked vigilante, while also a student at Midtown High. He was bitten by a Oz-enhanced spider, which gave him amazing arachnid-like powers. History Early Life Peter was orphaned when his parents were killed in an airplane crash and went to live with his aunt, May, and his uncle, Ben. He was often frustrated about being bullied and having to complete his assignments at Midtown High School. Due to his autism, he was a social outcast with no one to really talk to anyone until he met Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn. Things still didn't go well for Peter due to being bullied violently by Flash Thompson, who was lashing out against his home life. The only friends he ever had were Gwen, Harry, and Eddie Brock, who graduated from Midtown High, works at Empire State University labs, and was Peter's childhood friend. Peter had a crush on Flash's abused girlfriend, Liz Allan, who considered Peter to be a wimp and took part in the general ridicule that Pete endured. He also meets Harry's dad, Norman Osborn, the CEO of Oscorp, who took an immediate liking to Peter when he was informed that he can understand his work, and later admired Peter's desire to make his own way into the world, rather than accepting his help. Oscorp Field Trip Peter went on a science field trip to Oscorp. It was here that he was bitten by a spider that was injected with Norman's Oz compound. Afterwards from healing from the incident, he realized he grew stronger, becoming more muscular and fit than in his usual thin appearance, and that he grew a few inches. He also learned that his vision was more clear and didn't need to wear glasses anymore, but then he discovered something very extraordinary. He gained various arachnid-like powers, such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, the ability to walk on walls, talons, poisonous stingers, night vision, and the ability to shoot organic webbing from his forearms. Power and Responsibility After realizing all of the power Peter had, he comes up with the idea of using his new abilities to get money to help his aunt and uncle. He enters a wrestling match after telling his uncle that he was going to the library, but before being dropped off, his uncle tells him that" with great power comes great responsibility" after recent events. Peter proves himself to be a challenge to the other wrestlers as "Spider-Man" and eventually wins. After refusing to sign a contract in order to get the money, he lets a burglar who was stealing some money escape while leaving. When he comes home, he learns that another burglar broke into Peter's house and shoots his uncle and sets off as Spider-Man to go after him. He catches the burglar in a warehouse, but is shocked to find that it was the same burglar he let get away and eventually killed his uncle. The death of his uncle made a drastic change for Peter. At school, Flash felt sorry for Peter losing his uncle and apologizes to him for bullying him, which Peter gladly accepts. Gwen was the most sorrowful, who gave him a warm hug. His uncle's death made him feel more mature. He no longer felt scared to talk to anyone else besides Gwen or Harry, which earned him the friendship of others like Hobie Brown and Glory Grant. He even gained courage to stand up to people like Sally Avril, who not only disliked Peter, but everyone else who wanted to offer her their friendship or a date in general. He grew out of his crush on Liz, especially after she didn't feel sorry for his uncle's death, but her boyfriend, Flash, did. At home, he was more determined to help his aunt in getting money to keep their house. He remembers what his uncle said to him that "with great power comes great responsibility," and begins his life-long career of fighting crime as Spider-Man. Superhero life Spider-Man began crime fighting daily during the summer. During that time, a mysterious crime lord code named the "Big Man" wanted him executed for foiling his operations, and he sent a special team called the Enforcers to do the dirty work. He found his start of Junior year occupied by fighting his first supervillain, the Vulture, an inventor from Oscorp who wanted revenge on Norman Osborn for stealing the rights to his flight tech. He becomes an intern at ESU labs along with Gwen. The Venom Symbiote During Peter's time as Spider-Man, he was bonded to an alien symbiote, who gave him extra abilities such as camouflage. With the help of the symbiote, Spider-Man took down criminals easier than when he didn't have the symbiote. Little did he know that the symbiote was a parasite, and that the symbiote was slowly feeding on his blood, especially his adrenaline. The loss of energy overtime allowed the symbiote to gain more intelligence from Peter, and was able to do Spider-Man's job of crime fighting for him while bonding to him. Peter became more aggressive and emotional due to lack of sleep, hunger, and dehydration because of having his energy drained by the suit. He couldn't explain what was wrong with him to his friends because it would blow his cover, leaving him in a crisis. When Peter finally realized what the suit was doing to him, he tries to rip it off of him inside a church tower. With the help of a giant bell, which its vibrations are one the symbiotes' weaknesses, he was able to get it off easier, but the symbiote just got angrier and started webbing its host on the ceiling and began consuming him. Peter has a dream that goes back to when he was bitten by the genetically-augmented spider during the filed trip to Oscorp and when he learned he gained his powers. He then thinks of when his uncle was murdered by the burglar he let escaped and questions his role as a hero, and eventually hallucinates that the suit is "talking" to him, telling him there is no one else he can trust except the symbiote. He is saved by his uncle's spirit and reminds him why he is a real hero, motivating him to fight the symbiote and finally rip out the suit. Spider-Man tries to kill the symbiote by freezing it in a container at the ESU laboratory. Eddie Brock, though, sees this and saves the suit, who bonds with him and reveals Spider-Man's secret identity with its newfound intelligence. When Eddie vows revenge on Spider-Man, and the symbiote's newfound powers after the drainage of Peter's energy, the two bond together to become Venom. X-Men Peter was having a hard time maintaining his friendship with Gwen and Harry, primarily because of the whole situation with the Green Goblin. One night, he spotted someone being cornered by a few thugs in an alley, whom he took out easily. He discovered that the victim was Rogue, a member of the X-Men, and was amazed at seeing her for the first time. They would later run into each other on a few occasions, and even got to know each other to the point where Spider-Man revealed his secret identity to her, thinking she could trust her with his secret. Rogue eventually introduced him to the X-Men, especially her best friends Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman. Peter felt grateful he was making new friends outside of Midtown that he can share his secret identity with, since the X-Men are also superheroes. When he and Rogue are caught in a battle against anti-mutant terrorists, Rogue absorbed Spider-Man's powers for equal fire power and took out the mutant haters with ease. She later realized she also absorbed his memories and had a dream one night of how Peter let a burglar escape and killed his uncle, motivating him into using his powers for good as Spider-Man. This made Rogue finally understand why Peter does what he does as Spider-Man. S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., visited Peter and informed him that he and S.H.I.E.L.D. knew everything about him. He offered him special training to help him improve as a super hero, which he fondly accepts. He meets other members of S.H.I.E.L.D. like Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. He also meets an agent-in-training, Jessica Drew, but his spider sense goes off, hinting that there's something she's hiding. He's informed by Fury that the reason they already knew about Peter was because of his parents, saying that they were S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists who were trying to recreate the super soldier serum along with Bruce Banner and Hank Pym. In the science department, Peter bonded well with scientists Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, who were also aware of Peter's identity as Spider-Man. Jemma was very curious about how the mutagenic spider venom actually altered Peter's DNA and giving him his abilities, which made Leo a little bit jealous. The Avengers The Fantastic Four Death of the Stacys The Clone Saga Guardians of the Galaxy Graduation College Evolution Personality Spider-Man is seen as a righteous hero with a big sense of responsibility and justice compared to most super heroes. Traumatized by his uncle's death, he has led to to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. He is very different to his Earth-616 counterpart however; having to suffer from losing his uncle and his parents, being a social outcast due to his autism, being bullied, and being bitten by an Oz-enhanced spider, he is a brooding figure with a sometimes violent, but merciful vendetta of justice. He has sworn to rid New York of the criminal underworld as part of his responsibility. He has a great love for humanity instilled by his aunt and uncle. His vigilantism is tempered with the greater ordeal of justice. He refrains from killing, feeling it won't make him any better than the criminals he fights. Due to being a social outcast, and his autism overall, he is a loner, and finds it difficult to work in teams, which is often characterized as a learning disability. But after making friends such as with those like the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four, he learns to overcome this and becomes an official member of the Avengers. Even though he works at the Daily Bugle, he disregards all the accusations they make about Spider-Man being a menace compared to his Earth-616 counterpart, who is often distracted and annoyed by them. He takes his responsibilities more seriously and makes less jokes in a dangerous situation. His personality changes according to his mood; when he's happy, he's more cheerful, has a bigger sense of humor, is more social, and is more optimistic. When he's angry, upset, hurt, or stressed, he's more quiet, unconcentrative, brooding, and violent. Love Interests Spider-Man has been involved in both romantic and temporary relationships, with friends from school and even other super heroes. These include: *'Rogue': Spider-Man's best known romance. He first met Rogue after he saved her from being mugged in an alley. He was amazed at seeing her for the first time and Rogue even introduced him to the X-Men. After a few run-ins with one another, the two came more and more closer and Rogue even understood Spider-Man's duties as a hero. Spider-Man gave her a watch that nullified her powers, which allowed to touch others with her bare skin, and she tearfully thanked him for it. She is currently Spider-Man's girlfriend. *'Gwen Stacy': Spider-Man's first love interest. Peter has known Gwen Stacy since their very first day of high school and the two became intellectual equals. Peter's duties as Spider-Man often made him avoid any interactions with Gwen, which always stopped him from developing any more feelings for her, even for her own safety. *'Mary Jane Watson': Mary Jane was Peter's next door neighbor and the two sometimes had outside conversations. Mary Jane was fond of Peter so much that she asked him to take her to a school dance. It was hard for Peter to maintain a relationship with Mary Jane because of her troubled childhood, which most often made her very anxious and demand where Peter was, not knowing his duties as Spider-Man. Mary Jane knew Peter's secret life as Spider-Man when he went after the burglar who killed his uncle. *'Liz Allan': Peter had a temporary relationship with Liz, who originally considered him a wimp because of dating Flash Thompson. He became her science tutor and the two became closer soon afterward. Haunted by how Liz treated him in the past, and his secret life as Spider-Man, Peter found it impossible to be in a relationship with her, and refused to be her boyfriend for her own safety, which ultimately scarred Liz. *'Black Cat' *'Carol Danvers': Peter first met Carol when they were classmates at Empire State University. He liked her fun and rock hard personality and her will to help others. Carol easily figured out that Peter was Spider-Man, which made the two very close. Carol even considered going on a date with Peter. *'Artema': Peter first met Artema as Spider-Man when he and the Avengers learned that she was the daughter of Thanos. Being the same age as her, they bonded very well during their adventures, and Artema developed strong feelings for him. *'Wasp': Peter first meets Wasp when he helps the Avengers defeat Ultron. As teammates, the two are really good friends and enjoy cracking jokes. He was once invited by Wasp to come to her wealthy family home. The two sometimes seem closer than they expected, but this is never foreseen. *'Firestar' *'Scarlet Witch' *'Jemma Simmons' Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: 'Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from a genetically-engineered spider exposed to the Oz compound, a prototype super soldier serum, which bit him during a field trip to Oscorp. The Oz-enhanced enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. His powers include: *'Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man can cling onto solid surfaces with his fingers and toes. *'Superhuman Strength: '''He possesses enough strength to lift 20 tons. *' ''Superhuman Speed: '''His speed allows him to catch up to an accelerating car on foot. *'Superhuman Stamina: Allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability: '''His body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. *'Superhuman Agility: He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. *'Superhuman Equilibrium: '''He possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''He has a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance: 'Due to his accelerated metabolism, he has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. *'Spider-Sense: 'He possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. **'Radio Frequency Detection: 'His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies. *'Talons: 'Has has short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaces, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. *'Stingers: He has retractable, razor-sharp stingers located within his arms beneath his wrists. They released a polyamine venom, causing direct trauma and/or flaccid paralysis via interference with nerve impulse transmission. *'Fangs:' He has elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom *'Nightvision:' He can see in pitch-black conditions.His eyes glow green whenever he uses this. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' He can organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. Abilities *'Scientific Prodigy: '''Academically gifted, he displays an uncanny affinity for science that is nothing short of genius. According to Parker his IQ is north of 250. *'Vampire Bite Immunity: because of the venom from the spider bite, he is completely immune to vampire bites. *'Science Major: '''He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist, biologist, and physicist. *'Skilled Photographer: He is a very skilled photographer. *'Master Acrobat: '''He is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed. *'Skilled Combatant:' Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Parker has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants Strength Level He is capable of lifting approximately 20 tons in his original body. Weaknesses Unlike many superheroes, Spider-Man does not have a weakness he is automatically vulnerable to, but in recent years methods have been created to render him vulnerable. *'Autism: 'Having to be born with autism and diagnosed at age 3, he was a social outcast and had a hard time communicating with others. This also makes him a solo hero as Spider-Man. *'Spider-Sense Disruption: 'His Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. *'Bad Luck: 'Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." *'Over Protection: 'He is often over protective of his loved ones. *'Short-temper: 'His autism also makes him short-tempered and lash out against people who ridicule him. He often gets frustrated when someone doesn't believe he could be Spider-Man, even though he already is. *'Ethyl Chloride: 'Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, he is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. Trivia *This version of Spider-Man has autism. *Due to the spider bite that gave him his powers, he also gains organic webbing, night vision, talons, poisonous stingers, greater sensory awareness, and better clinging ability, besides his usual abilities. *He is currently dating Rogue, a member of the X-Men. *He often gets extremely offended when someone makes fun of his costume. *After getting his newfound powers, Peter wondered if he could make "webshooters" to fit with his Spider-Man persona before finding out he could already shoot organic webbing from his forearms. *When someone often disbelieves that Peter could be Spider-Man, even though he already is, he would often lash out to prove he could be and really is him, ignoring trying to hide his secret identity. *Lord Caesar considers him to be a combination of the Mainstream, Ultimate, and 2099 counterparts of Spider-Man. *One of his favorite shows is ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **His favorite character is Twilight Sparkle. **His second favorite character is Fluttershy. *His powers are similar to when Spider-Man of the Mainstream universe gained new powers during the event, The Other. *His origin is similar to that of his Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-26496, and Earth-96283 counterparts. *He sometimes fights crime without wearing his costume by wearing his usual clothes and a hoodie. *Spider-Man and Rogue's relationship is similar to that in Earth-161. *Their relationship was primarily inspired by a fanfiction written by Agent-G called SpiderX. *He almost lost his mind after suffering from trying to hide his secret and trying to keep his friends away from him to keep them safe. *He was born on August 10, 1994. Gallery *Spider-Man/Gallery *Quotes by or about Spider-Man Category:Earth-1600 Category:Heroes Category:Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Animal Traits Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Arachnid Traits Category:New Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Males Category:Avengers Unity Division (Earth-1600) Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Spider Sense Category:Claws Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Midtown High Faculty and Student Body (Earth-1600) Category:Energy Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Dating Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Martial Artists Category:Spider-Man Family (Earth-1600) Category:Parker Family Category:Power Pack (Earth-1600) Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Super Smart Category:Agility Category:Living Characters Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Invulnerability Category:Secret Identity Category:Inventors Category:Parker Family (Earth-1600) Category:Americans Category:Featured Articles